The NIH-EPA Chemical Information System, comprising 17 different components such as spectral data and biobliographic data bases, is under systematic development in a project that involves the collaborative efforts of 36 different groups in the U.S., Europe, and Japan. Components of this system include a mass spectral search system, a carbon-13 nmr search system, nmr and mass spectral bibliographic search systems, a structure search program, searchable data bases of X-ray diffraction data for organic crystals, inorganic crystals and powders and a number of data base-independent programs. The entire system is being delivered to members of the international scientific community via networked computers in the private sector. All who use the system do so on a fee-for-service basis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Heller, S. R., Milne, G. W. A., and Feldman, R.J.: A computerbased chemical information system. Science, 195, 253, (1977). Milne, G. W. A.: Review of eight peak index of mass spectra, compilation of mass spectral data, and registry of mass spectral data. Biomed. Mass Spectrom., 4, 68 (1977).